


Beyond a reasonable doubt

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: In response to the recent fandom meltdowns on Tumblr. What would Mulder and Scully do?





	

Mulder was propped up on his left arm, his mobile in his right hand, the bed sheets tangled around his legs. Scully took a moment to admire the ripple of muscles in his arms and chest as he scrolled.  
“What are you looking at Mulder?”  
“There’s been a drama unfolding on Tumblr.”  
“About Trump?” She untied the belt on her robe and hung it over the chair next to her side.  
“No, about that actress Gillian Anderson.”  
She sat on the bed. “Who?”  
He looked at her with a lazy grin. “The one who played Stella Gibson in The Fall.”  
Recognition flickered across her eyes and she hummed a little. “Ah, yes. Those silk blouses and pencil skirts. Those legs. That impeccable British accent.” She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment.  
Mulder chuckled. “You know there’s no such thing as a British accent, don’t you Scully?”  
“Huh?”   
“There are around 60 accents in the British Isles. Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson speaks with a southern English accent. Plummy.”  
Scully let herself slide further down the bed and turned to face him. “Like Phoebe Green, you mean?” She did her best ‘home counties’ accent and waited for him to bite. He rewarded her with an eye roll and a quiet ‘hmph’. “Can I see?” She took the phone. “So what’s the issue? Why is this picture a big deal? She looks happy.”  
“Yep. She does. But it’s who she looks happy next to that’s creating the blow-up.” He tapped the screen. The image enlarged.  
“Who is it?”  
“His name is Peter Morgan and he’s a screenwriter. We watched his most recent show, The Crown.”  
Scully peered at the phone. “Is that the one with Queen Victoria?”  
“No, that was Victoria. The Crown is the one about the early days of Queen Elizabeth II. Remember?”  
“Oh yes, that was great. A young woman thrust into the patriarchy, daring to have her own opinions and having to put up with a partner whose attention span was akin to a five-year-old and whose loyalty was sometimes dubious. Tough woman.” She gave him back the phone. “So what’s the fuss? And why are you on Tumblr, Mulder?”  
He put the mobile on his bedside drawer. “The fuss is that she has been linked to David Duchovny, the actor from Californication, for quite some time. And the fandom is in meltdown that she is now apparently seeing this Peter Morgan. It’s goodbye Gillovny and hello Gilligan.”  
Scully shook her head. “So the poor woman is reduced to a celebrity match name instead of being recognised for the talented actor that she is. It’s disgraceful. Imagine if we were given a couple name? How demeaning would that be?”  
“Would we be Sculder or Mully?” he asked, watching the strap of her nightgown slip down her shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss there. She turned and stroked his head, chuffing out a soft laugh.  
“And was she ever confirmed to be dating that Duchovny guy? I mean, he’s pretty hot, but do we really know anything about him? He might be conceited or arrogant or unfaithful or boring. Although, I did read his books and they were funny and sweet,” she let Mulder continue his ministrations. “And this Peter guy might be plain in comparison but he might be super intelligent, witty, charming. Women are turned on by all sorts of different things – emotional, intellectual and physical traits. It’s sometimes a slow and subtle burn that worms its way through your entire system until one day you look up and realist that this ordinary person you’ve known for a while is actually the love of your life.”   
Mulder stopped kissing her arm and looked up at her. “Ordinary?”  
“I’m not necessarily talking about you, Mulder. Carry on.” He did. “And how do any of these people on Tumblr know anything about these celebrities? They must spend half their day consumed with what famous people are doing instead of living their own lives, or loving their partners or children, or creating things, or helping others.”  
Mulder kissed down her arm to her elbow and licked the soft skin at the inside. She let out a slight moan. That sound did things to him.  
“I know, right?” His teen girl impersonation made her giggle and he listened to that wonderful sound before licking again.  
“Mulder, that’s really good, but I still want to know why you’re on Tumblr?”  
“I’ve got an account.” He moved down her arm to her wrist and pressed his full lips to her papery skin there. That always got a reaction. She squirmed and he put his other hand over her abdomen, lightly stroking the silky material of her gown.  
“What?” she pushed his hand away.  
He pulled back and frowned. “Yeah, and this shit goes down and it’s terrible. People have actually sent death threats to the children of some of the bloggers. Anonymously, of course. But that’s scary.”  
Scully looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. “It is. But since when did you get a Tumblr account, Mulder?”  
“And who’s the real victim here, Scully? The celebrities, the bloggers who are being harassed, their children who don’t even know about the shitstorm, the rest of us watching it going down consumed by second-hand anxiety about people we don’t even really know?”  
“You’re always on the side of the victim, Mulder, but this isn’t real life.”  
“It’s somebody’s real life. It’s the real life of the mother whose child’s life was threatened.”  
She sighed. “I know. It’s terrible. But when did you get a Tumblr account?”  
“I set it up a while ago. I don’t have many followers but I like to see what’s going on so I look at my feed and go onto some of my favorite sites.”  
She looked at him, tucking her chin to her chest. “What’s your blog called?”  
“But Aliens.”  
“Butt Aliens?”  
He looked hurt. “You’re saying it wrong, Scully. But Aliens. It’s a blog about other the possibilities of life forms, space travel, conspiracies, UFO sightings. I just need more followers, you know?”  
“I can imagine.”   
“You sound a bit judgy, Scully.”  
“No, I just don’t see what you’re trying to prove by being on a social media site like that.”  
He climbed on top of her, pulled off her gown and grinned. “Right now, I’m trying to prove to you that people on the internet are crazy, and I think I’ve just about covered off on that. And next up I am about to prove that I’m also crazy in love with you. So, if you’ll just stop that brain of yours from disapproving of my downtime habits and let me proceed, I think you’ll find that my case is sound beyond a reasonable doubt.”  
“There are some downtime habits of yours that I do approve of, Mulder.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, then pushed it down to her chest. He obliged and took a nipple between his teeth, enjoying her sharp hiss. He took his time, working her up to a crescendo of moans before trailing his tongue down her belly and finding the right spot with the sort of precision borne out of years of practice.

The morning sun cast a silvery shadow across their room. He breathed in the musky smell of their night’s pleasure and he picked up his phone.   
“Whoa, Scully! I’ve picked up lots more followers overnight.”  
She turned over and grumbled. “Don’t tell me you posted a photo of us together with the caption ‘Sculder confirmed.’?”  
He grinned into the side of her neck. “No, weird porn wins the internet again. I changed the name of my blog to Butt Aliens.”


End file.
